Being An Idiot With Me, Byun!
by rayyeol
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Park Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya untuk pertama kali kepada Baekhyun, dan ia ditolak. Tetapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia menyerah. Menjadi gila dan dikatai idiot pun bukan masalah demi mendapatkan hati Baekhyun. "Meski kau melangkah menjauhiku, aku akan terus maju mengejarmu. Kau akan menjadi milikku dan menyandang nama depanku, Park Baekhyun! Ingat itu!"
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Sebagian besar fic ini hanyalah berisi curhatan cinta kehidupan Author. Tetapi saya rekayasa sedikit wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun,"

"Hm?"

"Chanyeol suka padamu."

Baekhyun menatap Krystal dengan tatapan polos. Ia meletakkan tumpukan buku dipegangannya keatas meja di perpustakaan. "Chanyeol, siapa?"

"Adik kelas kita, dia satu klub denganmu. Klub musik." Krystal masih menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman. "Kau tahu? Dia cukup populer dan juga tampan, ia mengatakannya padaku dengan sikap malu-malunya, dan terlihat lucu! Aku tak menyangka dia mengatakan hal itu. Aku cukup yakin ini sudah keberapa kalinya junior bercerita padaku bahwa mereka tertarik padamu. Kau begitu laris dikalangan junior ya,"

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu yang mana orangnya." Ucapnya. "Kurasa itu hanya sesaat, mereka tidak menyukaiku seperti yang kau bilang kok."

Krystal langsung menepuk kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Tetapi kali ini aku yakin, yang ini terlihat begitu manis. Setidaknya liriklah sedikit Baekhyun, hidupmu jangan monoton seperti ini, buatlah warna sedikit dikehidupan datarmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Maaf Krystal," Ia menatap wanita itu. "Prinsip hidup kita berbeda. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal cinta monyet dengan seorang lelaki." Baekhyun mendengus lalu berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Karena aku benci gay."

 **0-0**

"Baekhyun-sshi,"

Baekhyun menoleh keasal suara, dimana seorang lelaki kini berada didepan meja kantin yang ia duduki. Duduk seenaknya, tanpa izin atau bertanya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mematahkan stick poki-nya lalu mengunyahnya dengan datar. Jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya lelaki ini adik kelasnya. Lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah bubble tea padanya.

"Ini untukmu, Baekhyun-sshi."

"Apa aku memesan itu?" Baekhyun menatap datar. "Maaf, sepertinya kau salah memberikannya."

"Tidak, ini untuk Baekhyun-sshi kok." Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Ah, boleh kupanggil Baekhyun-ah? Ahahaha, namaku Tae Moyoung. Oh ya, apa aku mengganggumu? Kuharap tidak. Tetapi aku akhir-akhir ini sedang bosan, jadi kalau kau tidak keberatan, mau menemaniku ke bioskop? Aku akan traktir jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

 _What the hell?_ Baekhyun tak percaya mendengar ucapannya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan junior yang seenaknya dan sok akrab dengannya, lalu bersikap tidak sopan, astaga, Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia dipertemukan dengan manusia seperti ini.

Baekhyun berdiri sambil meraih ponselnya diatas meja, tidak peduli dengan makanannya diatas meja. Lagipula ia hanya memesan segelas tea, dan sebuah dorayaki rasa coklat dan semua itu sudah habis kecuali stick poki-nya yang tersisa beberapa batang lagi dan bubble tea dari junior yang tak ia kenal ini. Baekhyun berniat meninggalkan kantin dan menuju kelas, tetapi lelaki itu langsung menarik lengannya.

"Tunggu, mau kemana Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun kesal, ia langsung memelintir tangan tersebut yang membuat sang empu mengaduh kesakitan. "Kuperingatkan padamu untuk bersikap lebih sopan pada orang lain." Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Dan jangan menyentuhku." Lalu Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan tersebut dan pergi, tidak peduli tanggapan penghuni kantin yang menyaksikan hal itu. Ia hanya muak melihat tingkah sok dari seorang junior.

"Wah, wah, galak sekali." Pria berkulit tan bernama Kai tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja melintasi meja mereka. "Meski begitu ia tetap menarik ya."

"Kupikir tindakannya benar. Kalau aku diposisi tersebut, sudah kucolok kedua mata bangs*t itu." Pria bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo ikut menimpali ucapan sahabatnya disampingnya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kekasihnya. Kai menatap horor Kyungsoo.

"Kau sadis sekali, sayang." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bentuk pendekatan agresif, si Moyoung itu haus akan perhatian orang yang ia suka, makanya menyebalkan seperti itu. Tetapi kalau aku diposisi untuk merayu Baekhyun hyung, tentu hasilnya akan berbeda."

"Ya, hasilnya kau akan kugantung di tiang jemuran nanti." Kyungsoo menyahut ketus. Kai cengengesan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Kyungsoo-yaaaa~"

"Nah, daripada itu, kenapa teman kita yang satu ini hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya?"

Kyungsoo melirik kearah kirinya, teman lainnya yang duduk bersama mereka. Pria tinggi dengan telinga peri yang terus menatap kearah pintu keluar kantin.

"Padahal kau bisa langsung bertatapan dengannya, bahkan menyentuhnya, memeluknya, dan menciumnya jika kau mau, yah tetapi kurasa setelahnya kau terkena gamparan darinya. Ya, daripada hanya menatap punggungnya tanpa dia mengetahui tentangmu sedangkan kau menjadi orang gila karena tergila-gila padanya, lebih baik begitu kan, Tuan Penggemar?"

Park Chanyeol mencibir kesal. "Apa urusanmu, Kyungsoo..."

"Hanya saran." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Kau kan sudah mengakui bahwa kau menyukai sunbae itu, bahkan sampai mengakuinya ke teman baiknya, Krystal. Dan sampai sekarang kau hanya berjalan ditempat tanpa melakukan apapun?"

"Aku..." Chanyeol memainkan sumpit didepan bibirnya. Tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan lebih memilih terjun ke pikirannya tentang Baekhyun. Pipinya mendadak memerah. "M-menurutku dia manis."

"UHUKK!"

Kai tersedak mendengarnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo mendadak jijik melihat tingkahnya.

Ptak!

"Aww!" Chanyeol mengelus dahinya yang dijentik kuat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Yang minta pendapatmu tentang Baekhyun itu siapa? Otakmu konslet ya? Astaga."

"Maaf." Chanyeol cengengesan. "Sejujurnya, jika kalian berpikir aku pengecut—"

"Kau memang pengecut." Kyungsoo menyela.

"Penakut." Kai menimpali sebelum meminum secangkir coffe.

"Dasar pecundang." Ucap pasangan KaiSoo itu. Chanyeol seakan sudah memuntahkan banyak darah saking menusuknya ucapan mereka.

"Ya! Ya! Aku memang seperti itu!" Chanyeol menjawab pasrah.

"Apa sih yang kau takutkan? Rasanya Park Chanyeol yang kami kenal tidak seperti ini." Kai mendengus. "Park Chanyeol yang kukenal itu sangat bersemangat dan optimis."

"Ceria, rajin menabung, suka tertawa, menghibur, sangat ramah, baik hati."

Chanyeol terharu mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol yang kukenal juga tajir, tampan juga iya. Banyak keahlian, jago masak, sangat enjoy. Kalau tidur biasa ngiler. Suka buang angin diam-diam, ngupil digulung dulu emasnya."

"Kamarnya sering berantakan, dalaman kadang dijemur di dekat AC. Tidak punya cewek, sukanya cowok cantik yang sayangnya mendekatinya pun tidak ada usaha."

"Memang pengecut."

"Penakut."

"Dasar pecundang."

"WOY!"

Kyungsoo dan Kai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, begitu puas mengejek sahabat mereka. Chanyeol yang berwajah kusut itu melahap daging ayam di piringnya sambil menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya. "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku berniat mendekatinya. Ini juga lagi usaha, tetapi..."

"Tetapi?" Kai mengulang ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kalian tahu, aku cuma takut—"

"Sungguh penakut ya."

"Pengecut."

"Dasar pecun—"

BRAK!

"AKU CUMA TAKUT, AKU TIDAK BISA MENGONTROL DIRIKU SAAT BERSAMANYA, BANGS*T!"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Chanyeol mematung sejenak, lalu kembali duduk dengan gerakan kaku. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kantin sambil mengutuk kedua sahabatnya. Terdengar ditelinganya bisikan-bisikan dari penghuni kantin yang sedang membicarakannya, terlebih lagi mereka yang tahu siapa yang disukai Chanyeol karena bukan rahasia lagi, bahkan hampir satu kelas Chanyeol tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyukai senior mereka, Byun Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah padam, bahkan samar-samar terlihat berasap saking malunya.

"PFFTT—BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kedua sahabatnya yang malah tertawa seolah menginjak-injak perasaannya. Chanyeol sungguh ingin menyumpal mulut mereka yang ternganga itu dengan kaos kaki bau yang harusnya tak ia cuci selama satu bulan khusus untuk sahabat sialannya.

'ARGGGHHHH!' Chanyeol berteriak dalam hati.

 **0-0**

Suara gemuruh dan langit yang gelap menghiasi kota Seoul. Beribu tetesan air menghujani kota itu dengan deras ditambah angin yang cukup kuat. Beberapa mobil memasuki wilayah SMA Elyxion, menjemput anak-anak mereka yang terjebak hujan badai dan terpaksa menetap di sekolah sampai hujan teduh.

Baekhyun menatap langit dari koridor depan kelas. Ia menggeram kesal sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Alasan ia membenci hari ini karena cuaca yang begitu dingin, alasan lainnya karena disaat ia menatap tetesan air hujan, ia kembali teringat akan kenangan pahit yang ia terima. Suatu kenangan yang mengubah kehidupan bahagianya menjadi datar seperti sekarang.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Eomma jangan menjemputku!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada seorang siswi dari kelas sebelah. Wanita itu begitu kesal dengan kehadiran wanita separuh baya didepannya yang memegang sebuah payung. Sepertinya ia tidak terima Ibunya menjemputnya karena malu dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Sekarang sedang hujan, Minah. Ibu khawatir kau tidak membawa payung. Kajja, kita pulang."

"Tidak! Aku akan pulang dengan pacarku. Kami ada rencana, jadi pergilah tanpa aku."

"Minah, tunggu!"

"Bahkan seorang anak lebih mementingkan bersama pacarnya daripada bersama Ibu yang mencemaskannya." Bisik Baekhyun pelan. Ia kemudian memandang langit dengan pandangan sendu.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dari kelasnya. Chanyeol berada di kelas XI-A, berada tepat di serong kiri koridor kelas XII, tempat yang cukup strategis untuk memantau senior yang disukainya dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol sedang menunggu hujan cukup reda sehingga ia bisa pulang. Tadinya ia sibuk memainkan smartphonenya, dan teralihkan saat mendengar keributan antara Ibu dan putrinya yang berakhir pada dirinya yang menemukan Baekhyun di depan kelasnya. Karena tatapannya sudah terikat kepada Byun Baekhyun, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk bermain ponsel. Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaket yang ia kenakan lalu memantau pria manis itu dari jauh.

"Kenapa ya," Chanyeol bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tadi. "aku jarang melihatnya tersenyum."

Chanyeol menatap pergerakan dari Baekhyun. Pria itu memeluk tubuhnya sambil terus menerus mengepalkan lalu membuka tangannya. Sesekali menggosok kedua tangannya lalu menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Baekhyun sedang kedinginan. Chanyeol terdiam lalu melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol memang suka membawa jaket setiap ke sekolah. Ia mencolek teman sekelasnya yang akan melintasinya.

"Suzy, kau mau kemana? Bisa kau menolongku?"

"Apa?" Suzy mendengus. "Aku mau ke toilet."

Chanyeol menyengir lebar. "Pas sekali!"

Suzy menatapnya ngeri. "Apanya? Kau mau ke toilet perempuan? Dasar cabul!"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol membantah. Ia lalu menyodorkan jaketnya ke Suzy. "Tolong berikan jaket ini pada Baekhyun hyung disana. Jangan bilang ini dariku, ya, ya? Oke?"

Suzy mendengus sebal. Ia sudah tahu dengan Chanyeol yang menyukai sunbae mereka itu. "Kenapa tidak berikan sendiri sih?"

"Ini rahasia, aku tidak ingin dia sampai tahu. Sudah sana!"

Chanyeol mendorong wanita itu. Suzy mendengus kesal.

"Dasar maniak Baekhyun sunbae!" makinya pelan. Suzy lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Wanita itu begitu percaya diri ketika melewati kelas seniornya yang sedang berkumpul di sepanjang koridor untuk menunggu hujan teduh. Chanyeol tidak salah pilih untuk meminta bantuan kepada wanita populer seangkatannya itu.

"Baekhyun sunbae."

Baekhyun menoleh pada wanita itu. "Suzy?" Mereka saling kenal karena Suzy cukup berbaur dengan senior, ditambah lagi ia sering aktif pada klub musik membuatnya mudah dikenali. "Ada apa?"

"Ini, temanku ingin memberimu jaket ini."

Suzy merasa Chanyeol benar-benar gila karena cinta saat matanya baru melihat jaket tersebut. Pria idiot itu ingin memberikan jaket mahal bermerk ini? Oh, Chanyeol mungkin tidak peduli dengan uang, jadi—stop! Suzy menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk apa mengurusi si Idiot itu?

"Karena cuaca cukup dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatan, sunbae. Aku saja memakai jaket lho, sunbae. Nanti sunbae sakit, jadi diterima saja ya." Suzy cepat-cepat meneruskan kalimatnya sebelum Baekhyun menolak. Ia memberikannya pada Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Suzy." Baekhyun memandang jaket itu. "Tetapi dari siapa?"

"Katanya ini rahasia." Suzy menjawab asal. "Ah, aku ada urusan. Sampai ketemu lagi Baekhyun sunbae."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap kepergian wanita itu. Teman-temannya bertanya-tanya dan ada juga yang menggoda. Baekhyun hanya merespon sewajarnya lalu menatap jaket lembut berwarna hitam itu.

Siapa yang memberikannya?

"Ah, terserahlah. Aku kedinginan!"

Baekhyun segera memakainya. Diluar dugaan, jaket berbahan kulit yang jika dilihat tidak memungkinkan untuk membuatnya hangat namun menyimpan kelembutan dan kehangatan dibagian dalam dengan bulu-bulu lembut disisi dalam. Ia sungguh berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang memberikan jaket ini kepadanya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"...Baek...hyun."

Chanyeol terpaku. Ia melihat senyum itu, Baekhyun tersenyum karena jaketnya, jaket milik Chanyeol, miliknya! Senyum yang ia lihat terasa menyenangkan hingga menjalar ke bagian perutnya. Ia senang dengan Baekhyun yang menerima jaket pemberiannya dan memakainya, meski Baekhyun tidak tahu itu darinya. Chanyeol belum siap untuk bertatapan langsung dengan pujaan hatinya, tetapi respon sederhana itu sudah membuatnya senang. Chanyeol memamerkan cengirannya lalu tertawa ceria. Teman-teman yang melihatnya menatapnya aneh.

"Chanyeol? Oh astaga. Berhentilah mengacak rambutmu sambil memasang ekspresi aneh itu."

"Kau terlihat seperti orang gila, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyengir bahagia sambil menepuk sisi bahu Kyungsoo dan Kai yang baru menghampirinya.

"Aku gila karena aku bahagia, kawan! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling pandang, lalu memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang mulai kumat.

 **0-0**

"Aku ke kamarku ya Eomma!"

"Ya, jangan tidur terlalu larut ya."

Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Senyuman tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya. Begitu bahagia mengingat insiden sepulang sekolah tadi. Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat tidur dan berharap memimpikan Baekhyun nanti.

"Ahh~ Saranghaeyooo~"

Yoora menatap kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, melihat adiknya yang melintas dengan raut wajah kelewatan berkilau. Yoora mengerjap melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu.

"Kenapa dia tambah idiot ya?"

Penasaran, Yoora membuntutinya dan menyembulkan kepalanya di daun pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terbuka. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang berguling-guling dikasur sambil memeluk bantal. Ia semakin menatap aneh. Kenapa adiknya gila begini? Walau biasanya terlihat gila, namun kali ini tingkah gilanya sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta eh?"

Chanyeol berhenti berguling. Ia menatap sang kakak didaun pintu dengan tatapan datar. Beberapa detik hingga cengiran lebar terpampang dibibirnya. Yoora sudah bisa menebak bahwa ucapannya benar. "Oh, Chanyeol sudah besar." ejek Yoora lalu tertawa. "Jadi siapa dia? Sebaya atau senior?"

"Senior."

"Wow." Yoora memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Chanyeol. "Sejak kapan?"

"Diamlah dan urus pacarmu sana."

"Ya, ya, ya. Maaf mengganggu, Tuan Idiot." Yoora berkata dengan malas lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Chanyeol tidak peduli dan asyik memejamkan matanya dengan posisi terlentang di kasur. Rasanya ia ingin tersenyum sepanjang hidupnya.

 _Hidup itu memang indah..._

"Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol," Yoora muncul lagi di depan kamarnya. "Aku pinjam ponselmu dong. Aku mau meminta lagu-lagumu, jadi—...apa-apaan wajahmu itu?"

Chanyeol menatapnya horor, seakan teringat sesuatu.

Ponsel.

Ya, smartphone-nya.

"MAMPUSS! PONSELKU DI JAKET!"

 _...Atau terlalu indah hingga Chanyeol melupakan ponselnya di jaket yang baru saja diberikannya kepada Baekhyun?_

Lalu... Baekhyun?

 **0-0**

 **0-0**

 **0-0**

 **-[rayyeol]-**

 **-[Being An Idiot With Me, Byun!]-**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya sejenak, memandangi pintu rumahnya yang begitu sepi dari kejauhan. Ia selalu melakukan hal itu setiap pulang ke sekolah. Seakan-akan ia sedang menunggu seseorang menyambutnya dari rumah lamanya itu. Menunggu seseorang berharga yang memamerkan senyum hangat untuknya.

Baekhyun merapatkan jaket yang entah milik siapa itu semakin erat ke tubuhnya, mencari kehangatan di udara yang cukup dingin menusuk kulitnya. Jika ia melihat rumah itu, ia merindukan seseorang. Namun disaat bersamaan, ia juga mengingat peristiwa tahun lalu, kenangan pahit yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

Baekhyun menatap sendu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Eomma..."

 **0-0**

Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berada di kamar dan segera bergumul dengan selimut tebal. Hari ini dingin sekali! Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan udara dingin, segera saja menuju ke dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat sebelum ia benar-benar berada di kamar untuk bermanja-manja di kasur bersama selimut.

"Benar-benar terasa beku~" Baekhyun mengomentari tangannya, ia meraih cangkir dan memasukkan bubuk berwarna coklat ke cangkir tersebut, lalu menuangkan air hangat dari termos. Ia mengaduk minuman tersebut dan menyerupnya sedikit. Susu coklat hangat, minuman yang pas untuk hari yang dingin.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamarnya. Setelah berada disana, ia meletakkan cangkir itu di meja terdekat, lalu melepaskan jaket tersebut. Baekhyun mengamati cukup lama jaket itu.

"Jaketnya mahal." desisnya. "Orang kaya mana yang memberikanku ini? Aish. Dia pikir aku tidak punya jaket apa?" Baekhyun manyun lalu menggantung jaket tersebut. "Aku akan bertanya pada Suzy lagi dan harus mengembalikan jaket ini."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu membuka pakaiannya. Menggantinya dengan pakaian yang cukup tebal. "Saatnya bermanja-manja~" Baekhyun hendak mendaratkan pantatnya ke kasur, tetapi gerakannya terhenti.

 _Freal Luv~ Freal luv~ Freal luv~_

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. Ia tahu ini suara ringtone music, tetapi itu bukan berasal dari ponselnya. Baekhyun meneliti ke seluruh sudut pandang kamarnya, mencari keberadaan suara itu. Dari telinganya, terdeteksi bahwa suara itu berasal dari jaket yang tergantung di dekat lemarinya. Ringtone berhenti tepat ketika ia mengetahui asal suara itu.

Penasaran, Baekhyun mengambil jaket itu lalu memeriksa setiap saku jaket tersebut. Yang mengejutkan, ia menemukan sebuah ponsel disana.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum. "Benar-benar orang kaya. Dia bahkan memberiku sebuah ponsel, ck ck ck. Apa aku semiskin itu?"

 _Freal luv~_

Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan suara dan getaran dari ponsel itu. Ponsel tersebut kembali berdering dan menampilkan sebuah nama kontak. " _'Black'_ ?" Baekhyun keheranan. Ia merasa tak nyaman untuk tidak menjawab panggilan dan juga atas rasa penasarannya, Baekhyun memilih menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yobose—"

" _Oi, Chanyeol!"_ Baekhyun terdiam, ia seperti mengenal nama tersebut. _"Kapan kau akan ke rumahku? Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu!"_

"Ini siapa?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya, meski ia sudah tahu bahwa pemilik ponsel ini adalah si _'Chanyeol'_.

" _Sialan, pura-pura amnesia. Hoi, idiot, jangan menipuku ya! Kenapa juga suaramu jadi lembut-lembut begitu? Biasa kan serak berat seperti om-om mesum disamping rumahku."_

Oh, Baekhyun jadi si ' _Chanyeol'_ itu idiot dengan suara serak berat seperti om-om mesum?

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

" _Ya! Chanyeol, kau mempermainkanku?"_

"Apa namamu sungguh 'Black'?"

" _Apaan sih? Cepat kesini bocah tinggi idiot!"_

Tinggi. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Kau kelas berapa? Apa kau teman sekelasku?"

" _Berhenti bermain-main! Kau tahu Kyungsoo akan menggilingmu dengan truk jika tahu kau tidak datang! Ini tugas penting!"_

Baekhyun memainkan bibirnya, berpikir cepat. "Apa Suzy teman sekelas kita?"

" _masa kau melupakan teman kelas sendiri?"_

Baekhyun menyeringai. Suzy, kelas X-A. Teman sekelas si _'Chanyeol'_.

" _Kenapa sih teriak-teriak?"_ Terdengar suara lain dari sebrang telepon.

 _"Si Idiot ini lho, Kyungsoo-ya, semakin hari semakin gila. Dengan model begini, mana mau Baekhyun sunbae."_

Baekhyun terheran. "Hah?"

Pria idiot itu?

" _Cih, sini aku yang bicara!"_ _Krek!_

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dan menekan tombol _loudspeaker_. Ia berpikir untuk mengingat-ngingat. Chanyeol... Chanyeol... Chanyeol...

 _"Oi, kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan menendangmu dan mempermalukanmu tepat didepan Baekhyun sunbae! Kau pikir bisa menghindar? Lebih baik kau datang ke sini dan membantu untuk nilai praktekmu daripada berkhayal jorok tentang Baekhyun sunbae, sialan!"_

Rentetan kalimat tak mendidik dari Kyungsoo menusuk telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat pembicaraannya dengan Krystal. "Ah, Chanyeol yang itu ya. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih infonya, Kyungsoo-ya dan si 'Black'. Aku akan menunggu saat kau menendangnya didepanku karena berkhayal jorok tentangku."

 _Tut_.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Orang-orang yang menarik, pikirnya. Baekhyun melihat layar ponsel tersebut dan terdiam. Ia baru sadar jika wallpaper di ponsel tersebut adalah dirinya yang sedang duduk santai di taman belakang dengan sebuah buku dipangkuannya.

"Kapan ia memotretku? Dia seorang stalker?"

Baekhyun ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut. Ia menggeser layar untuk membuka layar kunci, kemudian terlihat sistem keamanan layar kunci tersebut berupa pola. "Sial, dikunci."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur lalu menatap ponsel tersebut. "Chanyeol. Pria tinggi, dengan suara berat seperti om-om mesum. Kelas X-A."

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku harus menemuinya."

 **0-0**

"Argghh! Kenapa lama sekali? Ini sudah petang!"

Kai mendengus lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai marmer rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus menulis materi tentang kerja kelompok mereka. "Coba kau telpon. Beberapa penjelasan tentang materi tadi ada bersama Chanyeol. Lagipula ini tugas kelompok, dan dia harus datang!"

" _Roger_!" Kai meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Chanyeol segera. Panggilan pertama tidak dijawab. Kai tidak menyerah dan melakukan panggilan kedua. Ia menarik nafas.

" _Yobose—"_

"Oi, Chanyeol! Kapan kau ke rumahku? Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu!"

" _Ini siapa?"_ Alis Kai mengkerut. Suara Chanyeol terdengar aneh. _"_ _Sialan, pura-pura amnesia. Hoi, idiot, jangan menipuku ya! Kenapa juga suaramu jadi lembut-lembut begitu? Biasa kan serak berat seperti om-om mesum disamping rumahku."_

Kyungsoo sedikit heran melihat Kai tetapi memilih tak peduli. Ia mencoba fokus kepada tugasnya. Didalam pikirannya terbayang kalimat-kalimat seongsanim yang cukup membantu untuk tugas kali ini.

"Ya! Chanyeol, kau mempermainkanku?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba berkonsentrasi.

 _"_ _Apaan sih? Cepat kesini bocah tinggi idiot!"_

"Dua x dikalikan lalu dibagi dua..." Kyungsoo merapalkan kalimat yang hendak ia tulis. Satu coretan, dua coretan terlampaui, namun suara Kai begitu mengganggu.

"Berhenti bermain-main! Kau tahu Kyungsoo akan menggilingmu dengan truk jika tahu kau tidak datang! Ini tugas penting!"

Kedutan muncul dikepala Kyungsoo, kesal bukan main. Konsentrasinya buyar dan volume suara Kai malah semakin tinggi. Begitu berisik.

"Masa kau melupakan teman kelas sendiri?" Kai memekik kesal. Kyungsoo ikut kesal.

"Kenapa sih teriak-teriak?"

Kai menoleh dan mencibir kesal, mengadu pada kekasihnya. _"Si Idiot ini lho, Kyungsoo-ya, semakin hari semakin gila. Dengan model begini, mana mau Baekhyun sunbae."_

"Cih, sini aku yang bicara!" Kyungsoo merampas ponsel dari genggaman Kai. Kai dengan setia memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dahulu. "Oi," ia membuka suara. "kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan menendangmu dan mempermalukanmu tepat didepan Baekhyun sunbae! Kau pikir bisa menghindar? Lebih baik kau datang ke sini dan membantu untuk nilai praktekmu daripada berkhayal jorok tentang Baekhyun sunbae, sialan!"

" _Ah, Chanyeol yang itu ya."_ Kyungsoo terdiam, emosinya lenyap seketika karena merasakan hal aneh. Ini bukan suara Chanyeol. _"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih infonya, Kyungsoo-ya dan Si Hitam. Aku akan menunggu saat kau menendangnya didepanku karena berkhayal jorok tentangku."_

Kyungsoo bungkam.

 _Tut_.

Melihat perubahan aneh raut wajah Kyungsoo, Kai mencoba memanggilnya. "Kyungsoo-ya?"

Dengan gerakan robot, Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai. Kai mengerjap polos. "Ada apa?"

"BODOHH!" Kyungsoo langsung menjambak rambut Kai. Kai mengaduh memanggil namanya dan menatap tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh tidak menyadari bahwa ini bukan suara Chanyeol, hah?! Kau itu bodoh, kurang peka, polos, atau benar-benar idiot?! Mati lah akuuu! Baekhyun sunbae tahu namakuuu! Arggghhh! Jongin bodoh!"

"Apa? Tunggu! Kenapa Baekhyun sunbae—" Kai berpikir sebentar disela-sela rambutnya yang ditarik paksa seolah ingin digunduli oleh pujaan hatinya. "Oh! Pantas saja ia bertanya yang aneh-aneh! Baekhyun sunbae ternya—MWOOOOOOOO?!"

"MWOOOOOOO?!" Kyungsoo meniru ucapan Kai dengan memelototinya. "Bagus! Terus saja berkata mwo dan aku akan mencambukmu!"

"Memangnya aku sapi." Komentar Kai cemberut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Ugh, mana aku mengatakan yang tidak-tidak lagi tentang Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun sunbae _ilfeel_? Ah, maafkan aku Chanyeol!"

"Tetapi berkat itu aku tahu kalau selama ini Chanyeol menamaiku 'Hitam' di kontaknya!"

Ptak!

Kai mengaduh saat jidatnya disentil Kyungsoo. "Kau ini malah memikirkan hal yang tak penting! Tadi itu Baekhyun sunbae dan kau memaki-makinya tahu! Terlebih lagi aku yang menjelekkan image sahabatku sendiri didepan gebetannya, padahal kan Chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya yang berkhayal jorok. Apa kau tidak malu kalau bertemu Baekhyun sunbae? Bagaimana kalau pendekatan Chanyeol yang bahkan baru dimulai hancur gara-gara kita?"

Kai terdiam, lalu meringis. "Entah kenapa aku malas sekolah besok, Kyungsoo."

"Dasar pengecut!" Kyungsoo mendengus. "Maafkan aku Chanyeol... aku akan membiarkan kau bebas dan kita berdua mengerjakan tugas." Kyungsoo menangkup kedua tangannya, berdoa agar hidupnya selamat tanpa rasa bersalah pada Chanyeol setelahnya, tidak peduli pertanyaan Kai yang malah penasaran dengan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Aku heran kenapa ponsel Chanyeol ada bersama Baekhyun sunbae?"

"Sudahlah, kita kerjakan saja tugas!"

 **0-0**

Sial, sial, sial, sial!

"Aku benar-benar idiot!" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar. Ia masih merenungi tentang kebodohannya yang lupa mengambil ponselnya di saku jaket. "Bodohh!"

"Ck, aku jadi kasihan melihatmu." Yoora berkomentar. Dari tadi ialah yang menjadi pendamping setia dikala Chanyeol meratapi kebodohannya. "Apa susahnya tinggal menelpon ponselmu dan mengambil ponselmu setelah tahu alamat rumahnya?"

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan!" Chanyeol langsung mendelik padanya. "Lagipula aku tidak akan ke rumahnya."

"Benarkah?" Yoora mengulum senyum. "Yakin tidak mau tahu tentang rumah orang yang kau taksir eh?"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, malas melihat wajah sang kakak yang mengodanya. Ia kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Ah, aku kan ada tugas kelompok! Kenapa lupa?" Chanyeol menatap jam, sudah pukul 10 dan mungkin Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka. "Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu, Yoora?"

"Mau apa?"

"Menelpon Jongin."

"Nih, jangan lama-lama." Yoora memberikan ponselnya. "Nanti berikan ke kamarku, oke? Aku mau maskeran dulu."

"Iya, cerewet." Chanyeol langsung mencari kontak Jongin. Berhubung Yoora pernah meminta nomor Jongin untuk suatu hal, jadi Chanyeol bisa menghubunginya segera.

" _Yoboseyo, noona."_

"Jongin, maaf aku tidak ikut mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Sungguh aku lupa! Dan ponselku... ehm, hilang entah kemana." Chanyeol sedikit ragu untuk berkata jujur pada Kai. Kai terdiam, tidak menyahut. Chanyeol pikir mungkin ia akan diomeli oleh orang secerewet Kai apalagi Kyungsoo.

" _Chanyeol?"_

"Ya?"

" _Sebenarnya ponselmu tidak hilang, tetapi bersama Baekhyun sunbae."_

Chanyeol terdiam. "Darimana kau tahu?"

" _Aku tadi menelponmu dan kupikir itu kau, jadi aku bi—"_

"KAU MENGOBROL BERSAMANYA?!"

Chanyeol tak percaya Kai yang lebih dahulu berbicara dengan Baekhyun, padahal Chanyeol sendiri tidak berani untuk menelpon. Penikung! Penikung! "Aku tak percaya ini. Kau jahat, Kai. Bagaimana bisa kau mengkhianatiku dan Kyungsoo seperti ini?"

" _Aku menelpon bersama Kyungsoo kok, jadi kau memiliki dua pengkhianat sekarang._ " Kai terkekeh. " _Kurasa dia tertarik padaku, lho. Baekhyun sunbae bertanya namaku dan bertanya apakah aku dan Suzy teman sekelasmu."_

Chanyeol terdiam. Lalu memutuskan sambungan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Ponsel Yoora ia letakkan di meja, lalu ia menghampiri kasur dengan lunglai dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri. Ia sudah ketahuan. Chanyeol yakin, besok Baekhyun akan mendatangi kelasnya dan mengembalikan jaketnya.

"Arghhh, besok aku harus bicara apa padanya!"

 **0-0**

Desas-desus dari wanita mulai terdengar. Para wanita-wanita itu saling berbisik satu sama lain. Seperti halnya hari biasa, para wanita di SMA Elyxion ini selalu memiliki bahan gosipan, bahkan menggosipkan sesuatu yang tidak penting sama sekali atau terkesan hal sepele. Namun dengan mulut manis mereka, dengan mudahnya menjadikan hal sepele itu menjadi berita besar. Apalagi yang sedang dibicarakan hari ini adalah Park Chanyeol, adik kelas yang sangat populer di berbagai kalangan.

Park Chanyeol kini sedang mengenakan topi. Yang lebih menarik perhatian adalah masker yang sedang digunakan Chanyeol, yang menimbulkan berbagai opini dari kalangan wanita, terutama fansnya. Karena Chanyeol baru kali ini mengenakan masker.

"Kenapa Chanyeol-ku menggunakan masker?"

"Apakah dia terkena flu?"

"Chanyeol oppa sakit?!"

"Kyaaa~ Aku harus menolongnya dan menjaganya di ruang kesehatan~"

Chanyeol tidak peduli atau lebih tepatnya tidak mendengar. Matanya menatap was-was disepanjang koridor yang ia lewati. Akibat cerita Kai kemarin, Chanyeol memikirkan hal ini semalaman. Ia sudah berencana untuk menyembunyikan identitas dirinya agar tidak terlalu diketahui Byun Baekhyun. Dengan menggunakan topi dan masker, wajahnya pasti terlihat samar dan Baekhyun tidak akan mengenalinya. Tetapi jika kau mengenal Chanyeol dan sering memperhatikannya seperti fansnya, siapapun fansnya akan tahu sosok tinggi menjulang itu dan akan tetap mengenalinya meski ia mengenakan topi ataupun masker. Orang-orang yang memperhatikannya juga pasti tahu bahwa itu Chanyeol hanya dengan melihat tas yang sering ia pakai.

Jadi rasanya hal ini percuma meski seahli apapun Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak saat berada di lorong menuju kelasnya. Perasaannya tidak nyaman. Ia takut, ia takut Baekhyun ternyata ada di kelas dan sedang mencarinya. Tidak tahu kepercayaan diri dari mana sehingga Chanyeol begitu yakin ia bisa bertemu langsung bersama Baekhyun, padahal bisa saja Baekhyun menitipkan barang yang kemungkinan besar jaket atau ponsel itu kepada teman-temannya.

"Lebih baik aku ke UKS saja," Chanyeol bergumam dari balik maskernya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tepat saat itu, tangannya menyenggol bahu pria yang melintas dari belakangnya.

Chanyeol segera menunduk sopan lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Mianhae! Aku tidak—" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun tepat berada didepan bola matanya sekarang. Tidak! Apakah penyamaran Chanyeol sudah matang? Baekhyun tidak mengenalinya kan dengan topi dan masker ini? Chanyeol memilih menunduk dan ingin melarikan diri, namun tangan Baekhyun menangkap lengannya segera. Chanyeol merinding seketika dengan telinga memanas.

B-Baekhyun... menyentuhnya!

"Kenapa kau lari?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Kalau ingin meminta maaf yang benar, jangan lari seperti pengecut."

Chanyeol merasa ditusuk dibagian kepala ketika mendengar kata 'pengecut'. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo dan Kai mengatakan hal itu, itu tidak sesakit ketika pujaan hatinya yang mengatakan hal tersebut. _Jleb banget_ bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menurunkan lebih rendah ujung topi sportnya agar wajahnya semakin tenggelam dibalik topi. Harapannya kali ini adalah Baekhyun yang membiarkannya bebas dan tidak menyadari dirinya dengan penyamarannya.

Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam. Ia mendengus sebal. Seharusnya ia mengantarkan jaket yang tersampir di lengan lainnya ini ke kelas X-A, dan menemui si 'Chanyeol'. Tetapi bocah tinggi ini mengganggunya. Lalu apa-apaan masker yang ia gunakan itu? Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Dia terkena flu? Baekhyun melirik ke arah dada seragam pria itu, membaca _nametag_ siswa tersebut.

 _Well_ , jadi rasanya hal ini percuma meski seahli apapun Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya, karena _nametag_ Chanyeol tak tertutupi apapun dan Chanyeol terlalu sibuk memikirkan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dibandingkan menyembunyikan namanya.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melamun.

Park Chanyeol...

Chanyeol.

' _Chanyeol'_.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Tak disangka ia menemukan 'Chanyeol' lebih cepat.

"Mianhae, sunbae! Aku tak sengaja, aku sedang buru-buru."

Chanyeol berkata dengan cepat. Detak jantungnya tak terkontrol karena terlalu gugup. Sial, ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Chanyeol terus menunduk. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus. Tangan Baekhyun terulur ke kepala Chanyeol, meraih topi yang melekat di kepalanya dan melepaskan topi itu. Chanyeol terpaku. "Apa kau orang yang memberiku jaket, Chanyeol?"

Darah Chanyeol berdesir, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar sosok yang ia sukai itu memanggil namanya. Dengan begitu dalam pula. Chanyeol tak berkutik sama sekali, ini bahkan baru suara Baekhyun, tetapi ia sudah seperti orang idiot—tidak, ia sudah benar-benar idiot tingkat maksimum! Suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya begitu indah.

Chanyeol...suka.

Blushh!

Wajah Chanyeol memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Hm?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, sedikit heran karena Chanyeol mengenakan masker dan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau demam?"

Chanyeol gelagapan. "A-ah," Ia tidak berani menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya kurang suka sebenarnya karena ia lebih suka saat lawan bicaranya menatapnya saat bicara. Kalau seperti ini Baekhyun merasa kurang dianggap. "T-tidak! J-Jadi a-aku ada urusan, j-jadi, umm, anu, aku... aku harus pergi ke toilet...! ah maksudku ruang guru! Eh—"

Baekhyun memberikan topi Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan jaket Chanyeol. "Apa kau berpikir aku ini miskin sampai kau memberiku jaket beserta ponsel? Aku merasa terhina."

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya dan sedikit melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sibuk memejamkan matanya. Dia begitu cantik... Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan saatnya berpikir begitu!

"A-anu, b-bukan maksudku—"

" Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa kau memberikan jaket itu padaku? Aku tahu itu jaket mahal, dan aku tidak terlalu enak untuk menerimanya. Lagipula kita tidak pernah saling bicara kan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dan sedetik setelah itu Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Baekhyun. "Maaf, bukan karena aku tidak menghargai kebaikanmu. Aku... hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau memberiku ponsel juga."

"Aku lupa mengambil ponselku..." Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu meminjamkan jaketmu ini." Baekhyun menatapnya. "Dan, kuberitahu satu hal. Kalau ingin memberiku sesuatu, langsung saja berikan padaku. Aku tidak suka lewat orang lain."

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Baekhyun mengusap tenguknya, merasa tak nyaman. "Ya, aku memang terlihat seperti orang tidak tahu terima kasih. Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kurasa."

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Baiklah urusanku sudah selesai. Terimakasih jaketnya, itu benar-benar membantuku." Ucap Baekhyun, lalu sedikit membungkuk sopan lalu melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri terlalu terbuai kedalam pikirannya dengan insiden bersama Baekhyun yang masih terbayang-bayang dibenaknya. Senyumnya... wajah manisnya... wajah judesnya... Ia baru saja berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan baru kali ini berbicara banyak padanya. Chanyeol menyentuh perutnya. Memikirkan semua itu membuat perutnya terasa dipenuhi beribu kupu-kupu.

Sebuah lengan melingkar dibahu Chanyeol, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melirik dan menemukan Kai sedang menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda. Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah malas, meski semburat merah memenuhi pipinya.

"Wow, wow, wow~ Sejak kapan kau sedekat itu dengan Baekhyun sunbae?"

"Dia hanya mengembalikan jaketku." Chanyeol menjawab dan senyuman Kai malah semakin melebar. Ia segera menjauhi Kai daripada Kai melihat raut memalukannya lebih dari ini.

"Hei-hei~ Ya~ Park Chanyeol sedang malu~"

"Tidak."

"Malu~"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kai."

Kai tertawa keras. Hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah melihat wajah tersipu-sipu sahabatnya. Lihat betapa lucunya ketika melihat telinga pria itu memerah dan sekarang menyebar hingga ke pipi. Sungguh manis.

Tetapi lebih manis Kyungsoo, bagi Kai. Sayangnya pacarnya hanya bersikap manis begini disaat-saat tertentu. Kalau Chanyeol cukup dengan menggodanya dan ia mendapatkan hiburan gratis.

Dan Kai tetap mencintai Kyungsoo. Hahahahaha!

 **0-0**

"Apakah Baekhyun sunbae seorang gay?"

Kyungsoo dan Kai menatap Chanyeol. Tumben-tumbenan pria ini yang memulai pembicaraan tentang pujaan hatinya. Biasanya Kyungsoo atau Kai yang memancingnya untuk membicarakan hal ini. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu menu makan siang hari ini dengan mengantri di kantin yang penuh. Mereka sudah mengantri selama sepuluh menit dari tadi.

"Kurasa si bodoh ini baru memulai untuk bersikap agresif," Kyungsoo berkomentar.

"Tetapi menurutku, kemungkinan dia gay." Kai mengambil nampan menu makan siangnya yang sudah diisi dan menunggu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. "Dia terdeteksi sebagai uke dimataku."

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol berdehem, menyembunyikan sedikit rasa kegembiraannya. Diambilnya nampan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Ibu kantin. "Jadi kalau misalnya aku bersamanya, aku yang menduduki posisi dominan?"

"Eyy, siapapun bisa berpikir, wajah manis dan tubuh mungil sepertinya lebih pantas menduduki posisi 'wanita' dalam suatu hubungan." Kyungsoo mengambil nampannya lalu mereka bertiga mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun sunbae tadi menemuimu ya? Lalu bagaimana?"

Chanyeol memiringkan bibirnya, tak mengerti. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Tentu saja tentang perasaanmu, kau tak menyampaikannya?"

"K-Kenapa juga aku harus lakukan itu." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Kai terlihat celingak-celinguk ingin mem _booking_ tempat duduk karena keadaan kantin begitu ramai. Tetapi demi apapun, hari ini kantin begitu penuh.

"Tempat duduknya penuh!" Kai memberitahu. "Bagaimana ini?"

Kyungsoo yang tadinya ingin membalas ucapan Chanyeol, teralih kepada kekasihnya lalu menatap sekitar. "Kau benar." Kyungsoo lalu melangkahkan kakinya. "Kalau begitu kita cari saja dulu, siapa tahu ada yang sudah selesai makan."

Chanyeol dan Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo. Dari pandangan mata mereka, para siswa-siswi itu rata-rata sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Kai mendengus sebal. Perutnya sudah cukup lapar. "Hei Chanyeol." Chanyeol melirik. "Coba kau tunjukkan keahlianmu supaya kita bisa makan secepatnya."

Alis Chanyeol mengerut bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Goda saja yeoja di salah satu meja, siapa tahu mereka fansmu dan dengan lapang dada memberikan meja mereka untuk kita." Kai mendapatkan pandangan jengkel dari Chanyeol.

"Aku bukan lelaki penggoda." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya."

Chanyeol mencibir kesal. "Dengar—" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh panggilan dari sampingnya.

"Ah, Chanyeol~!"

Chanyeol menoleh pada yeoja yang memanggilnya, meski tak berhenti. Ia melihat di meja tersebut. Ada senior-seniornya disana, tiga orang gadis dan dua pria. Yang Chanyeol kenal disana hanyalah Krystal, lalu...

Chanyeol membeku saat pandangannya terpaku pada Baekhyun. Pria itu sedang memakan spagettinya dengan begitu tenang, menjilat bibirnya yang terdapat saus disana, lalu menghisap bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali, pandangannya tak lepas dari pria itu. Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, membuat pikirannya tak terkendali. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan ke depan dan menabrak siswa lain yang juga tak menatap kearahnya. Entah karena tidak fokus, atau tubuhnya menjadi lemas karena Baekhyun, dorongan itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan daratan yang mulus.

GUBRAKK! Sraaakk

"Chanyeol!"

"Ouch!"

Chanyeol meringis memegangi pantatnya yang terasa ngilu. Pandangannya membeku saat melihat makanannya berserakan dengan tragis di lantai. Matanya kemudian teralih pada sekitar, dimana dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Suara-suara Kyungsoo dan Kai yang berada disampingnya bahkan tak terdengar sama sekali disaat matanya menangkap Baekhyun sedang menatap kearahnya.

Chanyeol mencelos.

Baekhyun melihat keadaannya yang mengenaskan disaat dirinya ingin terlihat baik dimata pujaan hatinya.

'TIDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!' raung Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia sudah cukup malu jatuh dengan bodohnya di depan umum ini, dan Baekhyun melihat kejadian memalukan ini tepat didepan meja makannya! Wajah Chanyeol sudah memanas saking malunya. Sungguh Chanyeol ingin menghilang dari sini secepat mungkin.

"Chanyeol? Tidak apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh kaku dan tersenyum lebar yang canggung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. "A-ahaha, aku tersandung!"

Sementara itu, dimeja para senior...

"Salahmu Sulli!" tuding Tiffany kesal. "Kau memanggilnya dan membuat Chanyeol jatuh!"

"A-apa? Aku hanya menyapa Chanyeol-ku!" Sulli membela diri. "Salahkan dia! Dia yang menabrak Chanyeol-ku!" Sulli menunjuk pria yang ditabrak Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Diamlah kalian," Kyuhyun yang berada diantara mereka berdua mendengus sebal. Telinganya terasa pedas akibat suara tinggi mereka. "Dia saja yang bodoh tidak melihat sekitar. Daritadi melihat kearah sini sambil berjalan dengan pandangan mesum."

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Tiffany dan Sulli menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Chanyeol itu tidak bodoh!"

"Dia masih polos!"

"Dasar buta."

"Cari mati ya!" Kyuhyun pun terlibat perdebatan dengan kedua wanita itu.

"Hei! Hentikan!" Krystal mencoba melerai mereka.

"Tetapi Kyuhyun, aku setuju dengan ucapanmu." Ungkap Baekhyun. Kyuhyun menampilkan smirknya ke Tiffany dan Sulli. Merasa senang karena ada yang memihak kepadanya.

Sementara Baekhyun kembali mengunyah spagettinya lalu mendengus.

"Idiot."

 **0-0**

"Melawan anak kelas 2?"

Taeyang menyeringai kecil. "Ya, dan kau wajib ikut, Chanyeol."

"Hanya untuk bersenang-senang?"

"Yups!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu membereskan buku-bukunya, ia baru saja selesai membantu Kim seongsanim menyusun buku di perpustakaan selama setengah jam lebih dan malah bertemu pria ini. Ia membiarkan Taeyang duduk dimeja depan bangkunya dengan kaki berada di mejanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak ikut. Aku mau pulang,"

"Tidak ada penolakan Chanyeol, kau bagian dari XI-basket club." Taeyang memukul meja yang ia duduki lalu berdiri didepan Chanyeol lalu menarik kerah belakang bajunya. Ia lalu menyeret pria itu, sedangkan Chanyeol kaget dan tidak terima.

"Yach! Hentikan Taeyang!"

"Tidak ada waktu. Yang lain sudah menunggu,"

Chanyeol mencengkram tangan pria itu lalu menatapnya kesal. "Oke! Aku ikut, dan biarkan aku berjalan sendiri!"

Mendengar itu Taeyang tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan kerah baju Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung merapikan kasar baju seragamnya dan pergi mendahului Taeyang dengan wajah jengkel.

Taeyang tertawa dan merangkul rekannya itu. "Kau semakin cantik kalau marah, Chanyeol~"

"Matamu katarak?"

Kali ini Taeyang tertawa lepas dibuatnya. Entah apa yang lucu, Chanyeol memilih berjalan saja. Hingga mereka sampai di lapangan basket di halaman tengah sekolah. Disana terlihat senior-senior yang sedang berbincang bersama junior. Chanyeol dapat melihat anggota XII-basket club yang terdiri dari anak kelas 3, yang biasa sering berlatih bersama mereka. Hanya ada sebagian disini, ada Kris, Donghae, Changmin, dan Yixing. Mata Chanyeol teralih pada teman-temannya dari XI-basket club yang juga hanya hadir 6 orang. Taeyang, Seungri, Minho, Eunhyuk, Taemin, dan Chanyeol.

"Ah, sudah datang." Ucapan dari Changmin membuat Chanyeol dan Taeyang menjadi pusat perhatian. "Ternyata Chanyeol ikut juga? Kupikir kau akan pulang karena biasanya kau menolak untuk ikut kegiatan basket tidak resmi seperti ini."

"Tadinya aku mau pulang," Chanyeol melirik Taeyang. "Dan bocah ini menyeretku kesini."

"Hey ayolah, aku tahu kau begitu mencintai basket." Taeyang tersenyum tipis. "Oh ya, sunbae. Sepertinya kalian sudah siap, ayo mulai pertandingan ini, atau Chanyeol akan merajuk disini."

Chanyeol memukul lengan pria itu. "Jangan menjual namaku dalam rengekanmu."

"Daehyung tiba-tiba ada urusan, jadi dia sedang mencari pengganti untuk bermain bersama Luhan. Itupun kalau mereka masih berada di sekolah." Changmin meringis. Chanyeol paham, satu jam sudah berlalu semenjak bel pulang berbunyi, mereka juga sepertinya mencari anggota bermain dadakan sepulang sekolah tadi, jadi kemungkinannya kecil masih ada anggota basket disini selain mereka.

"Ah itu Luhan." Donghae memberitahu. Ia lalu tersenyum semangat. "Akhirnya, aku tidak sabar ingin bermain!"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Luhan membawa seseorang dibelakangnya, sosoknya seperti Daehyun, tetapi tidak terlalu nampak karena tertutupi oleh anggota basket yang lain.

"Lho? Kau kan bukan anggota basket?"

'Baguslah jika bukan anggota basket, dengan begitu kami bisa sedikit lebih mengungguli.' Batin Chanyeol. Ia memilih cuek dan segera melakukan peregangan.

"Dia satu-satunya temanku yang ada di sekolah dan Daehyun memohon untuk menyuruhnya bermain. Aku tahu tubuhnya memang mungil sih..." Luhan berucap sambil menyengir ria.

Chanyeol mengecek tali sepatunya agar tidak terlepas saat bermain. Ia tidak membawa baju basket, jadi ia memilih untuk tetap memakai seragamnya.

"Kalian meremehkanku?" Chanyeol terdiam. Kepalanya terangkat menatap ke kerumunan senior itu. "Basket itu permainan yang mudah, kalian pikir aku tidak bisa memainkannya?"

"Maaf! Maaf! Kami tidak bermaksud begitu Baekhyun, jangan salah paham." Luhan menepuk punggungnya berkali-kali. "Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai saja,"

Chanyeol membeku. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke kerumunan itu, hingga kerumunan tersebut memisah dan ia dapat melihat sosok Baekhyun disana yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum semangat.

Kenapa Baekhyun harus berada disini...?

Tidak, lebih tepatnya, seharusnya ia menolak keras ajakan Taeyang. Ia tidak tahu apakah bisa mengontrol dirinya didepan sunbaenya itu, apalagi insiden memalukan tadi, ia malu menunjukkan wajahnya didepan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Kenapa bengong?! Cepat berkumpul!" Minho sedang memeluk bola sambil berkumpul melingkar bersama teman yang lainnya. Chanyeol tersadar dan segera berkumpul.

XI-basket club begitu serius mendengar pengarahan ketua tim mereka. Mereka merencanakan strategi, pola penyerangan, dan hal penting lainnya. Mereka lalu melakukan tos untuk menyemangati tim mereka lalu mereka menyebar ke posisi masing-masing.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. Baiklah. Sekarang ia tidak boleh melakukan hal bodoh dan harus menunjukkan pesonanya dihadapan sunbae tercintanya itu. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri. Ia pasti bisa!

Chanyeol berada diposisi tengah lapangan, posisi paling depan dari teman-temannya. Bola ada digenggamannya, dan kini mereka menunggu tim kelas 3 yang masih berkumpul. Chanyeol melirik sepatunya, ia lupa mengikat sebelahnya. Secepat mungkin Chanyeol memperbaiki sepatunya.

Tap.

Langkah kaki terhenti satu meter didepannya. Chanyeol hanya melirik sepatu pria didepannya lalu segera bangkit. Siswa kelas 3 sudah berada diposisi masing-masing. Chanyeol menggenggam bola basket lalu tersenyum tipis, ia sudah siap untuk memulai permainan dan menunjukkan pesonanya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Oh, kau ternyata."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Dihadapannya kini adalah Byun Baekhyun yang menatapnya datar. Pria ini ternyata menempati posisi yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Kita bertemu lagi," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol terhenyak.

Maksud menunjukkan pesona dihadapan Baekhyun, bukan berarti ia harus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun secara langsung! Arggghhh! Chanyeol bisa gila!

"H-hai juga, ...sunbae." Chanyeol mengatur degup jantungnya. Sial.

"Chanyeol! Cepat lempar bolanya!" perintah teman-temannya.

Baekhyun menatap pria tinggi yang malah terdiam itu. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Lempar bolanya." Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, menampilkan seringai kecil. "Biarkan aku merebutnya darimu."

Seringainya... menggoda. Chanyeol semakin tak bisa mengontrol jantungnya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mencoba mengontrol diri. Ia tidak boleh terlihat konyol.

Chanyeol tersenyum yakin. "Tidak akan kubiarkan, sunbae."

Chanyeol menatap bola digenggamannya, lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke atas, melambungkan bola orange itu. Semua siaga. Chanyeol mendongak menatap bola itu lalu menggapainya. Baru saja ujung jarinya menyentuh bola, tangan lentik itu merebutnya dari hadapan Chanyeol dan bergerak gesit sambil mendrible bola menuju ring lawan yang didampingi teman-temannya. Chanyeol sadar, ia segera mengejar pria manis itu dan mencoba merebutnya.

Mata Baekhyun menajam. Ia bergerak memutar menghindari Chanyeol, sehingga ia berada dibelakang punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik. Segera saja Baekhyun berlari menuju ring, namun dihalangi oleh Minho. Sebelum sempat direbut, ia lemparkan bola tersebut kepada Kris yang berada di dekatnya. Semua beralih kepada Kris, dan Minho berdiri menghalangi Baekhyun untuk menerima bola.

Baekhyun mengecoh Minho dengan gerakan gesitnya dan lolos dari halangan pria itu. Bola terlempar oleh Kris saat melihat Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menangkapnya. Dengan kaki jenjangnya ia berlari sambil mendrible bola dan melompat memasukkan bola ke dalam ring tanpa sempat digapai oleh siapapun.

Srak!

"Yeaahh!" seru tim mereka. Tim XI-basket club hanya bisa diam dengan tekad untuk mencetak skor. Permainan terus berlanjut dengan bola ditangan Taemin. Kali mereka berlari ke ring tim kelas 3 dan Taemin langsung di cegat. Ia mengoper bola ke Taeyang dan Taeyang menangkapnya. Tetapi Changmin dengan gesit meraih bola tersebut dan membawanya ke daerah lawan.

"Yixing!"

Bola dilempar kearah pria itu, dan dipotong oleh Chanyeol yang berlari menangkap bola itu. Pria itu dengan cepat membawanya menuju ring lawan. Setidaknya mereka juga harus mendapatkan skor yang seimbang.

"!" Chanyeol dihadang oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mematung beberapa detik saking kagetnya melihat wajah pria manis itu.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Seungri memperingati Chanyeol yang terdiam tanpa ingin melemparkan bola. Chanyeol tersadar jika tangan Baekhyun akan menggapai bola. Ia melempar asal bola tersebut yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap Eunhyuk, dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang terulur disampingnya.

Chanyeol terdiam tatkala melihat Baekhyun yang mengerjap tak mengerti kearahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol begitu terpaku dengan pria ini, detak jantungnya kembali berdetak tak normal. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Tanganku bukan bola basket, jadi bisa kau lepas?"

"Hei, Baekhyun! Cepat tahan mereka!" Luhan memberitahu sambil berlari, ia sedikit menatap aneh kegiatan kedua pria itu yang malah berpegangan tangan disaat begini.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya segera, namun cengkraman Chanyeol menguat. Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti. Alisnya menukik tajam. "Lepaskan!"

"S-sunbae," Chanyeol begitu intens menatap Baekhyun, yang malah membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman. "A-aku—"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini," Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan terlepas. Ia hendak berlari dan Chanyeol menahannya lagi dengan mencengkram lengannya. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Kau tuli?!"

"K-kau punya waktu setelah ini? Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Matanya bergerak liar, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Bicaranya nanti—"

"AWAS!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba didorong dari belakang, tidak sempat menyaksikan bola basket yang menghantam keras wajahnya. Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan menemukan Chanyeol terduduk memegangi wajahnya sambil meringis.

"Chanyeol!" Semua mengerumuni Chanyeol, Donghae berlutut dan mencoba memeriksa kondisi Chanyeol. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak..." Chanyeol mendesis pelan. "Kurasa hidungku patah..."

"APAA?!" Mereka syok, termasuk Baekhyun. "Kau bercanda?" Taeyang ikut berlutut disampingnya.

"Aku memang bercanda~" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tak peduli hidungnya yang memerah setelah menghantam bola. Melihat Chanyeol yang mengerjai mereka, Luhan dengan emosi menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau gila?!" Luhan mulai mengeluarkan jiwa Ibu-ibunya—mengomel. "Apa otakmu begitu bodoh? Bukannya menghindari bola, kau malah menghantamkan wajahmu ke bola? Sebegitu cintanya kau pada bola?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Ia cengengesan. "Maaf, itu kesalahanku. Aku—...eh?" cairan merah mengalir dari hidungnya, mengundang tatapan kaget anggota basket lainnya.

"K-Kau mimisan?!"

Chanyeol berkedip lalu menggerakkan tangannya, berniat menghapus darah itu. Tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tubuh yang membeku.

"Pakai ini." Baekhyun mengulurkan sapu tangan miliknya. "Kau hanya mengotori tanganmu, dan bisa mengenai seragam."

"A-ah," suara Chanyeol tercekat. Tangannya terulur meraih sapu tangan itu dan mengelap darah yang mengalir itu. "Emm, terimakasih."

"Jadi, bagaimana pertandingannya? Chanyeol tidak akan bermain," ucap Kris.

"Eh? Aku masih bisa—"

"Kau sudah mimisan begitu, lebih baik tidak bermain demi kesehatanmu." Taeyang mendengus.

Chanyeol terdiam saja.

"Aku sih tetap ingin bermain." Minho menyahut.

"Jadi, lima lawan enam?"

"Aku tidak ikut." Baekhyun menatap mereka. "Aku harus pulang sekarang, lagipula perjanjianku dengan Daehyun tadi hanya bermain sebentar."

Changmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, silakan Baekhyun. Jadi kita bermain lima lawan lima,"

"Oke!"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun. "Tidak apa nih pulang sendiri?"

"Aku sudah biasa." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kalian lanjutkanlah permainan."

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghampiri tasnya ditepi lapangan. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih berada di tempat, memalingkan wajahnya entah setelah melihat siapa. Baekhyun lalu mendekatinya.

"Gara-gara aku bukan?"

"Bukan," Chanyeol menatap teman-temannya yang sedang asyik bermain.

"Kau jelas-jelas mendorongku saat tahu bola itu akan melayang kearahku." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya. "Kenapa kau begitu bodohnya menggantikan tempatku? Kau pikir ini seperti acara film dimana aku akan ditabrak mobil? Cukup dengan mendorongku saja, kita berdua akan selamat dan bola tidak akan mengenai wajahmu."

Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun dari tadi. Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri. Hoobaenya ini selalu terlihat menatapnya begitu intens setiap mereka bertemu mata, Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapannya. "Kenapa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu?"

"I-itu..." Chanyeol tersadar jika tatapannya mengganggu. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau berbohong." Baekhyun tidak suka jika lawan bicaranya berbohong dan mencoba menutup-nutupi kebenarannya. "Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, atau semakin membuat Baekhyun marah. "B-begini, sunbae. Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam saat aku menatapmu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jika tatapanku mungkin mengganggumu. Mianhae," Chanyeol gugup. "Tetapi, aku begitu karena aku tidak terlalu mampu untuk mengontrol tatapanku saat bertatapan denganmu, sunbae. A-aku seperti terhipnotis dan terpesona karenamu. I-itu semua karena aku—a,aku..." Telinga Chanyeol memerah disertai pipi yang merona tipis. "A-aku suka padamu, Baekhyun sunbae. Aku begitu suka melihatmu dan... dan aku berharap... kau membalas perasaanku." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun terdiam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Pandangannya sama sekali tak terdeteksi maknanya. Chanyeol memberanikan menatap pria itu, menyaksikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan sorot dingin dan makna misterius. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun seperti itu.

Apakah mungkin...

"Maaf Chanyeol, tetapi... aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menyukaiku." Baekhyun berucap dingin. "Jadi berhenti mengharapkanku mulai sekarang."

Dia... ditolak.

"T-tetapi sunbae, kenapa?"

Baekhyun mulai jengah. Ia benci pertanyaan polos itu. Tatapan mata Baekhyun menajam. "Akan kujelaskan sedetail-detailnya!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku sedang tidak berminat berpacaran. Aku tidak tertarik padamu, karena kau bukan tipeku. Junior bodoh, ceroboh, idiot, dan polos sepertimu bukan kriteriaku. Dan alasan utamaku menolakmu adalah karena aku membenci gay. Jadi, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Chanyeol tak bisa merasakan pergerakan tubuhnya. Seakan tertusuk oleh banyak pedang dan disayat dengan silet, Chanyeol tak berkutik sampai Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannya. Tubuhnya melemas, dan dadanya berdenyut nyilu. Ia tidak percaya dirinya seburuk itu dimata Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap sapu tangan yang bernoda darahnya disana dengan tatapan nanar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, tak peduli sapu tangan digenggamannya itu akan sekusut apa.

Yang jelas, hatinya terasa pedih. Dengan kata-kata yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya dari seorang pria bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun... cinta pertamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Being An Idiot With Me, Byun!]**

 **[rayyeol]**

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
